7 Things
by lilswmr427
Summary: When Amy is on a plane to Egypt, she is thinking about Ian Kabra. She makes a list of the 7 things she hates about Ian.
1. Too Rich

On a plane to Egypt, Amy Cahill sat. Regrouping her thoughts on what happened in the cave, she was thinking about Ian Kabra. At this point in the journey, she knew her luck with places underground.

This one seemed to be particularly different.

Since she had already finished her book, Amy decided to make a list of the 7 things she hates about Ian Kabra.

1. He is too rich for his own good.

Ian isn't just rich; he is filthy rich. He didn't even do anything to be that rich. He just is.

Being able to buy anything he wants and go wherever, he has as much freedom as a bird.

Ian can do whatever he wants, whenever he wants. He can buy off people's trust.

Well, everyone except for one, for sure.

He could no longer fool Amy into trusting him.

You see, the problem with being rich sometimes is that you can get a big head. With a big head, you have an ego. When you have an ego, you think you can have whatever you want without working for it.

That just doesn't work when you are hunting for the 39 clues. It's all about wits and… how much money you have to get you around the world as fast as possible.

Was it such a bad thing to be rich?

Ian didn't exactly want to be rich… he just is. He was born with it.

"Well, I'm sure it is a bad flaw." Amy mumbled quietly to herself.

"There must be more."

* * *

A/N So...? How did you like it? Review! Criticism is welcomed!

-Katie


	2. A Liar

Amy set down her pencil. She took a deep breath and glanced down at her paper with one reason why she hated Ian Kabra.

He is too rich for his own good.

It's true, and Amy knows it. So does Ian.

Biting her lip, she wrote a number two.

2. He is a liar.

Just in a few short days, Ian had lied multiple times to her.

Brushing her hand? All a part of his and Natalie's plan. He is a lying monster.

Kissing her? All a part of his little plans, too. It was just to distract her from common sense and so that he could get the next clue. He didn't really care about her like that. How could he ever?

"Did he?" Amy thought to herself. "Most likely not…" She trailed off.

Plus, Ian lied about an alliance with her. It wasn't really an alliance, how could she have not seen that earlier on? It was really just a way for them to get the next clue without working for it.

Glancing back at the paper, Amy's brain was turning.

Didn't Ian trust her with the coin? He didn't have to give it to her, now did he? It is Kabra family heirloom…

"He couldn't possibly not be a liar towards me, could he?" Amy was trying to reassure herself.

"But still… I don't know."

What about that kiss when they both fell over in the cave? Was that really a lie? Even if it is all a part of the plan, most people don't just go around kissing other people they don't care about and want to kill.

Amy sighed. There must be more to this, she thought. Drama.

* * *

A/N Second chapter! Yay! I'm really excited about writing my first fanfic, so I wrote this right after I published the first chapter. Review, I really want to hear your opinion.

Thanks goes out to ISpyForMadeliene for being the first reviewer! *virtual hugs* :)

-Katie


	3. Broken Trust

Ok, so I was so excited to do this story that I forgot all of the disclaimer stuff.

I do not own the 39 clues or any of the characers. I don't own ninjas or planes or Egypt either. There.

* * *

Beside Amy was her brother, Dan Cahill. Sticking out of his bag was his journal. He refers to it was his "ninja files". Since all Amy was doing was sitting around, she decided to read it.

As Dan would say, she pulled it out of his bag like a ninja.

Amy pulled out the journal slowly. It said-

Ninja Journal,

Today, I was trapped underground in a cave (once again). Those two Cobra jerks trapped us in there! They got the "clue". Thankfully, it really wasn't. We have the real clue. One thing that really did surprise me was Ian. I thought that he really did care for Amy, how sickening it as at that. Even if he did, it's useless now. He broke Amy's trust. I think Amy really did care for him, too…. Well, I guess that doesn't matter anymore. And Alistair Oh…. Don't even get me started.

-Amazing Ninja Dan, branch still unknown

Amy put Dan's journal back into his book bag. She then picked up her pencil and started to write.

3. He broke my trust.

He goes and shows me that he cares about me, and then double-crossed me.

"But he didn't double cross me," Amy thought. "Yes he did," the other side of her battled. But it wasn't just a double cross. He tried to kill me. That is even worse.

To put it in another perspective, if someone held your hand and kissed you, then turned around and tried to kill you, would you trust them any more?

Probably not. If you ever did again, it wouldn't be for a very long time.

But that look on his face when he left us in the cave to rot… he looked genuinely concerned.

Didn't he?

He looked concerned, but how did she know that it wasn't all an act, too. They are the Kabras, after all.

"No one will ever be sure, but Ian," Amy thought.

Searching for the 39 clues, Amy knew that she couldn't make that mistake again. She would never trust him again. Never again would she make that mistake.

Ever.

* * *

A/N Yay! Longest Chapter yet! I'm really loving this story... I'd love to hear what you think! Suggestions are very welcome and the review button is right down there.... ;)

-Katie

P.S. In case you didn't already know or realize it, this story takes place in between books 3 and 4 :)


	4. Self Centered

Amy sighed. All that she had been through, and she was betrayed. First, her mother and father had died in a fire. She knew it wasn't their fault, but how could they leave her and Dan with filthy Aunt Beatrice? And Grace! How could she just leave them here without any guidance on the clues? Also, there was Alistair Oh, leaving them to burn in Grace's library. That and he also took the copy of Poor Richard's Almanac. He also tricked them in the cave into thinking that he was dead.

With all of this and then adding on the Kabras, the Man In Black, and everyone else in the competition trying to kill them every five minutes, a lot was weighing heavily on Amy's mind.

"Why me! Why did I have to be a Cahill? I'm not brave. I wouldn't think I would be a Cahill except for the fact that my last name is Cahill…" Amy whined to herself.

Amy really did not think that she could bear the heavy burden of finding the rest of the clues.

Not only did the world seem to be after Amy (which is actually true), but also every person in the competition seemed to be full of themselves. They're self- centered and don't care about anyone but themselves. They would kill if they wanted to or had to, Irina being at the top of that list.

That started to turn the nicely greased wheels inside Amy's head. She wrote down a number four.

4. He is self-centered.

He's self-centered because Ian didn't think about how Amy would feel after he betrayed her.

Self-centeredness (A/N is that a word?) runs in families. All Natalie cares about is her appearance. She doesn't care about anyone but herself and all of her Gucci things. Their mother didn't even care enough to go on this trip with them. Their father? Who knows what kind of a figure he is in their life.

Was this really Ian's fault, though? Was he being pressured into the decision by Natalie, which shows more self-centeredness on her part?

He could have resisted. He does have free will.

Amy slowly closed her eyes.. A tear rolled down her cheak and hit her paper, smudging the blue ink.

"You're so pathetic, Amy, crying over him. Why me!" Amy whispered.

"Would you like anything, dear?" The flight attendant asked Amy.

"A fixed heart…" she mumbled back.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch that. What would you like?" the flight attendant asked again.

"Iced tea with sugar, please." Amy replied.

The flight attendant then got out the small, blue container for the iced tea. She opened the rectangular pink sugar packets and poured it into the mix. She then gracefully put a half of a lemon on the side of the drink.

"Here you go." They said with ease.

"Thanks." Amy mumbled back in reply.

She squeezed the lemon into the drink. "This is like my heart," Amy silently said, "squeezing out all of the love."

* * *

A/N Perhaps that is why Amy took her mother's maiden name...? Also, I can't remember if they have iced tea on airplanes, but on this one they do. Much thanks to the people who have reviewed. The button is down there.... I'd love to hear what you think, suggestions, criticism.... whatever really! Thanks to those who have already!

-Katie


	5. Snobby

For once in her life, Nellie Gomez was not listening to her iPod. She was, instead, peacefully snoring very loudly next to Dan. Nellie could be so annoying at times, but Amy and Dan could have never gotten this far in their hunt without her. She was their au pair, not babysitter.

And Dan… precious Dan. He could be such a nerd and a bit of a loser sometimes, but he's Dan with a photographic memory and Dan the "ninja". Dan was her brother and nobody else could ever take him away.

Well, at least we can hope.

They were both so nice and sweet…. Not snobby and bratty like the rest of their family.

Amy cringed at the word family.

Who was she kidding? This isn't family. These are people who have a common ancestor from a very long time ago. They would stop at nothing to win this clue hunt. It's like they aren't even related.

They are all lying, cheating, snobs that will stop at absolutely nothing to win the hunt.

That led Amy to her number five.

5. Ian and his family are all snobs.

A snob is defined as someone with wealth and/ or power that thinks highly of themselves. They look down or dislike people with less power or wealth than them.

Now I wonder who that could be.

Do the Kabras have wealth and power? Check. Do they think highly of themselves? Sí. Do they look down on people with less power or wealth? Yes, they do. What about dislike these people? I'd say so.

He meets every singe quality.

Ian has enough wealth to buy whatever he wants. He refers to Amy and Dan as poor and orphans. His little sister, Natalie, thinks wearing an outfit twice in one month is torture. Amy packed only a few pairs of dingy clothes for the whole adventure.

To them, they were peasants. Their parents had raised them to look down on the less fortunate. That is how they will eventually grow up to be.

Some say that people can change, but it isn't true. If a kid always gets in trouble for stealing, it is more than likely they will steal when they get older. If someone starts their own business as a kid, they will grow up to be a successful businessperson in the future. The same goes for the Kabras. You don't just change in a snap of your fingers.

If they start out as snobby as this, Ian and Natalie will most likely end up just as snobby when they get older.

That is, unless something happens that dramatically changes them forever. That would take a miracle. Ian is snobby, right? It isn't just pressure from his parents. It is his own decision, correct?

It had to be Ian's entire fault. It just had to be. Ian was… Ian. Rich and handsome and bratty and…

Wait. Scratch that. Rich and snobby and a cheater, a liar… anything you could imagine bad, right?

Instead of presenting facts, Amy was just trying to reassure herself.

Amy took a very deep sigh. Dan and Nellie, right next to her were peacefully sleeping. They did not feel the pain that she was feeling at this very moment. They were just sleeping it away.

Amy was jealous of their sleeping powers.

Dan didn't have to worry about girls yet. He was too worried about being some kind of super ninja. Nellie was too punk to notice any other guys. Why couldn't she just be like them and forget about Ian?

"He's taken my heart and I want it back." Amy said. She would vow to herself to win the 39 clues. She had to. It would be a slap in his face.

Perfect, she thought.

* * *

A/N What do you think? Can you see the difference in my writing from this chapter compared to the first? I think so. I've gotten more confident. I Hope you like the story, two more chapters left! Woo! Going to post one more each day so that it's done before spring break is over. The review button is right down there. Thanks if you have already reviewed.... it would be lovely if you reviewed or did so again! :)

-Katie


	6. Cheater

"Passengers, we are preparing for descent. Please return to your seats. The seatbelt light will turn on shortly. Thank you!" The lady said over the intercom.

Amy did not have to worry about being in her seat and fastening her seat belt. She was terribly afraid of crashing, turbulence, and terrorist attacks. If Al Qaeda is high and powerful, would he be a Cahill, too? Could he be related to Amy?

She shuddered at the thought. Never would she want to be in the same branch as him. Never. He is a cheater of human life. He goes and takes away people's hopes and dreams.

What a monster.

Not just terrorists are cheaters, though. All of the other Cahills are cheaters. Alistair, for example, had cheated them out of the Poor Richards Almanac. He had also cheated them out of their clue in the cave. Irina has cheated them by placing numerous tracking devices. The Holts had gone so far as to try and kill them (was it the Man In Back? Nobody could be sure.) Either way, they were trying to steal something. Jonah seemed to be at every single place they were, so he was obviously following Amy and Dan somehow.

Amy's thoughts were briefly interrupted when a voice sounded on the intercom.

"Please notice that the seatbelt light is now on. All transmitting devices must be turned off."

Amy was jiggling around in her seat, moving side to side them front and back.

"We are experiencing a big of turbulence…"

"No way! I didn't know that!"

"…And we would advise you to keep calm."

How Dan and Nellie could sleep through this was beyond Amy's realm of comprehension.

Back into her train of thought, Amy thought of all of the competitors in the race. Why couldn't they just find the clues on their own? How come they had to cheat off of a fourteen year old and an eleven year old and their au pair? "Well, this hunt is just as much Nellie's as it is Dan and me." She thought. Is this all what Grace even wanted?

Grace…. Thinking about her still made Amy want to go to a corner, crawl up in a ball and bawl her eyes out.

Of course grace wanted this. There was no way she couldn't have. Grace wasn't a cheater like everyone else.

6. He is a cheater.

Ian has tried to kill her. He has trapped her in a cave. He cheated her of trust; by far the most valuable thing you can give. Ian cheated Amy and Dan for everything they ever had.

Including their parents.

Of course, that's just a theory. Amy has a hunch that it was the Lucians after something their parents had. Maybe Love?

Amy scowled. Yeah right….

On to known facts Amy. His sister, Natalie, had constant death threats with her dart gun. If that isn't cheating, then what is?

Or is he really cheating at all? Is he just playing the game? There is no way to be sure.

Amy bobbed in her seat. The loudspeaker then came on, once again. "Welcome to Bishkek. **(A/N this is a connecting flight to Egypt)** It is partly cloudy at 13° C. Enjoy your stay or wherever your final destination may be."

Amy shook Nellie and Dan next to her. They started to wake. Taking those few moments of peace, Amy looked down at her paper.

Seven reason as to why I hate Ian Kabra.

is too rich for his own good.

2. He is a liar.

3. He broke my trust.

4. Ian is self-centered.

5. Ian and his family are all snobs.

6. He is a cheater.

Now for a number seven.

Dan looked over at Amy's paper. "Amy, what's that?" he asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Amy responded.

As everyone else was leaving the plane, the trio got up. They went to the carry no section and grabbed their duffel bags.

"These are really heavy!" Nellie exclaimed.

Amy took one bag, Nellie took two, and Dan took one. They were the last ones out of the plane. Slowly, they were walking out of the terminal into Bishkek, Kyrgyzstan.

"Looks like our flight to Egypt is in gate B2. Anybody see it? I can't find it." Nellie asked.

"Nellie, this is gate number B2." Dan told her.

Dan started to laugh and Nellie smiled. They may be on a wild goose chase, but who ever sad you couldn't laugh a little and have fun?

Amy says that. While they were laughing and joking around, she swore that she had seen someone whose face seemed all too familiar.

Too familiar.

* * *

A/N Cliff! I'll bet you know who it was... or maybe you don't..... maybe it's Irina, or Jonah, or Hamilton.... you'll have to wait and see!

Having a connecting flight in Bishkek will all make sense next chapter. (That's really the capital of Kyrgyzstan) I'll post it either later tonight or tomorrow sometime. As for the dart gun and not being seen as cheating (thanks, music4evah) it is portrayed at cheating because Dan and her do not use things to threaten others out of the clue, which would be "cheating" to them. Maybe not to Natalie, but to Amy.

-Katie


	7. One Last Thing

"Amy? Amy! Earth to Amy! Are you there?" Dan was calling to Amy.

"Oh! Yeah, I'm here. What do you need?" Amy responded to Dan.

"I don't need anything. You were just spacing out and I thought that…" Dan trailed off.

"You thought what?" Amy bitterly responded.

"Well, I thought you were thinking about Ian. Plus, I want a smoothie from over there. Can you go get me one?" Dan asked Amy.

"Sure. I'll go get you a smoothie." Amy then walked off. As she was approaching the line, she saw the same familiar face. They could be nice and sweet sometimes, but they could also be evil at others and try to kill you.

"Please don't turn around. I'm just going to slowly walk away…" Amy did not want to be caught anywhere near the person. A Lucian.

Irina Spasky= pure evil embedded in her fingernails.

Being caught by Irina would most likely end in being killed with one of the various weapons in her arsenal. Amy swiftly walked away and hid by the bathroom.

"That was close." Amy said to herself quietly.

Now where to get Dan's smoothie. Amy knew all madness would break loose if he didn't get one. She could go back into the line where she saw Irina. She was no longer in line.

Amy went to go stand in the line. Nobody could hurt her in this crowd of people.

Crowd of people. Amy started to feel small. She felt like they would all turn around and laugh at her as she stumbled to give an order.

She took a deep breath. She calmly kept telling herself that nobody would laugh at her. Nobody would laugh. But they did when she was about to be buried in a hole…

Don't think of that.

"I would like a small strawberry smoothie." Amy told the cashier.

"Alright. That will be 2.39." The cashier said.

Amy gave the man her money. She then exchanged it for a smoothie for Dan. She then walked back over to Dan and gave it to him.

"Thanks." He replied.

"Hey, I'll be right back. I have to go throw something away." Amy snatched her paper up about Ian and walked over to the trashcan on the other side of the terminal. She was throwing the paper away and something grabbed her arm.

Ian Kabra. A cobra.

"Hello." He spoke in his silky voice.

"Get away from m-me!"

"Ah, now why would you want that, love."

"Get away from me. N-now!"

"Will it help if I apologize?"

"No. G-get away from me." Ian grabbed her other arm and would not let go.

"L-let go of me!" Amy was screaming.

"Amy. You're attracting security. Just listen to me for one minute. I won't hurt you." Ian was trying to calm Amy down.

"Why should I trust you? You tried to kill me!"

"I know. You shouldn't trust me. Just listen."

"M-make it quick, but I s-still don't t-trust you."

"Thank you. Look, I'm sorry. I know you can't trust me, but this is a contest we are trying to win here. When this is over, maybe you'll understand. For now, however, you'll just have to accept my apology. "

"Who ever said I would accept your apology. See you, cobra." And with that, Amy slapped Ian in the face and turned on her heel. She walked away with all the pride she could muster.

"Liar." Amy mumbled as she was walking over to Nellie and Dan.

Amy ran over to Dan and Nellie as they were sitting on chairs in the corner of the airport. They both had worried looks on their faces.

"No need to explain." Nellie said.

"We saw the whole thing." Dan exclaimed. "That slap on the face rocked!"

Amy took a deep breath. This was too much for her at the moment. In Boston, Amy could rarely get a boy to talk to her, let alone look at her. Now she had Ian who had seemed to like her, but nobody could be quite sure.

"Amy? Are you alright?" Nellie asked.

"Yeah. I think I'm going to be alright." Amy responded. All right, as in, she would have a lot to think about during her plane ride to Egypt.

Looking over Nellie's shoulder, Amy saw a sheet of paper. The same exact color as the one with the now six reasons why she hates Ian Kabra.

She wasn't sure if she could muster to make any more reasons.

"Hey Nellie? Can you hand me that sheet of paper right behind you?"

"Sure, Amy. Here you go." Nellie then handed Amy the sheet of paper.

The paper looked like it had a longer list. Amy looked at the bottom of the page.

7. He is the most wonderful person on the face of the Earth.

-IK

"That little bastard. Look at my stuff…" Amy muttered angrily to herself.

The few pairs of clothes of Amy's in her backpack had been strewn about. They used to be nice and folded.

"Hey, Amy, it's time to board the flight. Let's go!" Nellie called.

"Alright. Let me just put my clothes in here and I'll be done."

Amy stuffed her few clothes into her backpack and off to go meet Dan and Nellie in line at the gate. Just out of a whim, Amy looked back in Kyrgyzstan.

She saw a familiar face; see you at Lake Tash, losers.

She gripped the piece of paper. She couldn't come up with ten like Dan had asked her; she knew that from the beginning. Amy thought that maybe seven would be enough. There was also no way that anyone could find that out.

"Pass port, please?"

"Here you go."

"Looks good. Thank you and enjoy your flight, miss."

Amy walked down towards the plane and then inside and found her seat. She took a deep breath, something she seemed to be doing a lot these days. Especially since she couldn't just lie down and curl up with a good book. What a day- what a week. Just a week ago, she was mourning Grace's death (which she still is) without a care in the world.

Now she has the clue hunt and everything that goes with it.

It's quite a lot for a fourteen-year-old girl.

No matter what, Dan and Nellie would always be there,

True family. That's what matters.

* * *

A/N So? How did you like the story? I'm sorry it took so long, I've just been really busy. It's been written for about a week now, I just had to upload it. That and I'm glad to have a story behind my back. I know it's no good, but I'd like to know how to get better. Review on your way out! Thanks for reading!

Katie

P.S. I just noticed this chapter is 4 times the size of my first. Woo!


End file.
